pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaotic good
The Chaotic good alignment combines a good heart with a free spirit. A chaotic good character acts as their conscience directs them with little regard for what others expect. They make their own way, but are often kind and benevolent. They believe in goodness and right but have little use for laws and regulations. They hate it when people try to intimidate others and tell others what to do. They follow their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Characters Chaotic good characters are people who do the right thing, though often in unique ways, they wander Golarion seeking to spread a message of freedom and goodness. Usually unbeholden to any one place, chaotic good characters seek to throw back evil and fill the void with light wherever they are these characters are often willing to take extreme personal risk to do what is right, and also to defend freedom, in its absolute and most personal form. These characters seek to help people, though rarely working in an organized fashion and are quick to point out the shortcomings of a neglectful or evil government. While members of many classes can be chaotic good, many of the most exemplar of the alignment are bards, whose freedom, music and genuine will to improve the world leads them on many adventures to fight oppression and evil in all of its forms. Gods Chaotic good deities want their followers to experience the joys of the world first hand, and share that positivity with as many people as they can, seeding goodwill and expression wherever they go. They are willing to raise arms and fight to protect those desperately in need and to oppose oppression and tyranny. Typically known for joyous and wild ceremonies and a noted lack of exacting dogma, the churches of chaotic good gods are often scattered and semi-disorganized affairs, composed more out of individual worshippers than of temples and any semblence of a church hierarchy. Worshipers of chaotic good gods usually try to live happy and fulfilled lives, enjoying life and helping others to do the same. Chaotic good members of the pantheon most widely worshipped in the Inner Sea Region of Golarion include Desna and Cayden Cailean. Nations A nation with the chaotic good alignment is one in which citizens live in peace with autonomy, the government being a loose structure designed to provide aid to those in need and orchestrate larger projects for the nation that individuals couldn't do alone. The people of these nations are typically charitable and the needy and sick are often well cared for. An example of a chaotic good nation in Golarion is Nirmathas, in which the people have fought for freedom from the oppressive rule of Molthune and live in scattered communities in the forest embracing freedom and fighting to keep their autonomy. Outsiders The major race of chaotic good outsiders are called the Azata. Other chaotic good outsiders include titans, lillendi and many good fey, aswell as the butterfly-winged lyrakien servants of Desna. Category:Alignment